Unforgettable Love
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: This is the sequel to New In Town.Read that before this or you won't get it.It has been months after everything.Leigh and Logan are now a family.They thought nothing could ruin their lifes now.So wrong they were.What happens when their child disappears?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I I'm so happy to be back! So this is the sequel to my story New In Town!

ENJOY!

5 1/2 months later

We were back at the Palm Woods.  
My baby was born on September 28 2010.

We decided to name her Ronnieana Natasha Mitchell.  
She had dark brown hair just like Logan and blue eyes with brown sparks in them.

She was almost six months old.  
All of us were sitting under a canvana talking.

By everyone I mean:

Logan  
James  
Camille  
Jo  
Kendall  
Carlos  
Stefanie

Jo and Kendall's baby girl Kamren and me.

Everyone was paired up.  
James and Camille started dating around 3 months ago.

Jo and Kendall had a child already and were planning on getting married.  
Carlos and Stefanie were still just dating.

Tina and Will had gotten married too.  
They were now and still on their honeymoon to France.

Jade and her boyfriend were just boyfriend and girlfriend.

I heard a cry under me and looked down to the baby seat.  
Ronnie was crying.

"I got her"Logan said

"No,I'll get her"I say and pick her up.

She keeps crying.

"Someone woke up grouchy"James says

"When doesn't she?"Kendall asked

"I really don't know"I say

"I think she's hungry"Logan says

"Yeah pass me her bottle please"I say

"Here"I take it and put it in Ronnie's mouth.

She rejects it.

"Huh"I say

"What?"Camille asked

"She doesn't want it"I say

"Aleast she stopped crying"James says then Roonie starts crying again.

"You spoke too soon James"Logan says laughing.

"Imma go upstairs see you peeps later"I say and grab all of Ronnie's stuff.

"I go with you"Logan says

"Bye"Everyone else says.

We walked into out apartment and sat on the couch.

"God I'm tired"I yawn

"I'll watch Ronnie if you want to sleep"Logan says sitting Ronnie on his lap.

"Nah I don't think I can fall asleep right now"I say

"Okay,what do you wanna do?"Logan asked

"Umm,IdK what about you?"I asked

"Let's watch tv?"He asked

"Sure."I repily

My phone beep.

"Argh"I say

"What?"Logan asks

"Gustavo wants me to go record that new song i wrote"I say

"Oh,let's go"Logan repilies

"But what about Ronnie he doesn't like having her in the room"I say

"We can leave her with Mama Knight"Logan says

"Okay I'll go get her bag"I say and walk up the stairs.

10 minutes later

We knocked on the door and seconds later Katie opened it.

"Hey guys"She greeted

"Hey Kates is your mom home?"I asked

"Yeah MOM!"She yelled

Seconds later Mama Knight came to the living room.

"Hey kids something wrong?"She asked

"No,butttt we were wondering ifff you could watch Ronnie"I say streching my words.

"Sure can I ask where you guys are going?"She asked

"Rocque Records"I say

"Oh okay then she's safe here"Mama Knight says

"Awesome here's her bag thanks Mama"I say

"You welcome" She replies.

Rocque Records

"Alright Leigh let's put one down"Gustavo says and starts the music.

Sitting in the dawn with  
Your arms wrapped around me

I feel so secure when we're like this  
Just talkin' about our lifes

God am I lucky to have you  
Look out to see the waves

That are flooding the shore  
It's picture perfect don't move

No,let's leave it to last awhile more  
I get lost in my thoughts

When you don't talk  
Thinking how this is so unforgettable

I could lie down right now and die here with you

Cuz

Every time you grab me  
I get chills down my spine

Thinking how you're so perfect  
For me and that this moment will last forever

That we're made for one another  
I know it's true

Cuz

I know I can count on you  
When I break down I know you'll be there

Cuz

In the end we'll be together nothing well tear us apart

I ain't lieing because it's true  
This love is such an

Unforgettable Love ooohoh

I song I dedicate to you  
To tell you how amazing you are

And when you are far away  
I cry wishing you were here to stay

And when you loose your fate  
I bring it back up

I can't tell you what the future holds  
Or how life is

All I know is what I want  
And that is you to with me eeeh

Every time you grab me  
I get chills down my spine

Thinking how you're so perfect  
For me and that this moment will last forever

That we're made for one another  
I know it's true

Cuz

I know I can count on you  
When I break down I know you'll be there

Cuz

In the end we'll be together nothing well tear us apart

I ain't lieing because it's true  
This love is such an

Unforgettable Love ooohoh

Let's drop the sun  
Find our forever

Noone knows where we go  
So let's just live our lifes

Another moment is a moment away  
Cuz it's so unforgettable love

Unforgettable Love

Cuz

In the end we'll be together nothing well tear us apart  
We'll start again and again

With our unforgettable love ooh

Let's drop the sun  
Let's drop the sun  
Let's drop the sun

Unfrogettable Love

"Cut that was amazing like always,you can go now"Gustavo says into the mic

I got out and we left.

"Is that song about us?"Logan asked

"Yes"I say

"Aww,that's nice of you"He says and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I can't wait to see Ronnie"I say smiling

"Me either she looks just like you"Logan says

"But she's gunna be a daddy's little girl"I say

"Yep"Logan says

"Life has changed alot"I say

"Yeah it has"Logan says

I don't think anything can ruin us or anything now.

Wrong.

* * *

How did you guys like?

Tell me!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews: LoganHenderson4Life and waterwicca!

ENJOY PEOPLE FROM MARS!

Aqua's POV

We were walking back to the Palm Woods.  
As soon as we entered Carlos and Stefanie came running towards us.

"Hey"They said smiling

"Hi what's with the...smiling?"Logan asked

"Just nothing just something amazing"Stefanie says

"What?"I asked

''WE'RE GETTING MARRIED"They yelled at the same time.

''OMG! Congrats!''I say and hug them.

''I'm going to get Ronnie then you have to tell me everything''I say

''Okay''Stefanie says-"I'll go with you"

"Awsome,see you guys later"I say and kiss Logan as Stefanie kisses Carlos.

RONNIERONNIERONNIE

"What did he say?"I ask Stefanie as we walk down the hall.

"Well,I was sitting by the pool then he came,kissed me"

"Yaha"

"Then he said,"Stefanie King I have to tell you something""

"So I was like what is it Carlos"

"Then he pulled out the most beautiful ring ever and said

Stefanie King will you marry me?"

"Wow"I say

"I know but I'm really excited-"Stefanie stopped talking after we walked up to 2J's door.

The lock was broken.

"Omg."I whisper

"Ronnie!"I yell and run inside.

"Aqua wait!"Stefanie yelled and ran in too.

There was somewhat of a mess in the living room.

"Mama Knight,Katie!"We yelled

"Over here"We heard a small moan.

I gasped,"Mama Knight what happend?"I ask her

"Some man broke in while Katie and Ronnie were taking naps and I was in my room."She begins.

"Where are Katie and Ronnie?"I ask in a panick voice.

"He took them with him"She says now crying.

Stefanie and I started crying to.

"Stefanie saty with her,Imma call Logan and Kendall"I say and walk out the room.

At the pool

"Logan!"I yell running towards him.

"Aqua what's wrong?"He asked hugging me.

"Ronnie and Katie are gone"I say crying

"WHAT!"All the other guys scream

"What about my mom?"Kendall asked

"She's fine but Katie and Ronnie are gone"I say crying in Logan's arms.

"Let's go"Kendall said running up the stairs.

"MOM"He yells when we get to 2J.

"What happen mom?"He asked

"The girls were in Katie's room and I was in mine when the door opened I thought it was one of you guys but then I heard Katie scream"She says

The police then entered.

"Mam can you describe what the man looked like"One of the officer says

"He was around 6 feet had tannish was wearing a black sack on his face,black shirt,and blue jeans."She says

"Did you see any face features?"He asked

"He had sorta greenish sounded alittle latin and african"Mama Knight says.

Just then I had another flashback.

FLASHBACK.

"Just remember I won't stop until you and all your loved ones are dead and so are you!"John Luca screams at me.

"I don't care if they're family,friends,even your own kids I'll kill"He says in an angry voice.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know who it was"I say

"Who?"They ask

"John,John Luca"I say in a shaky voice.

"And how would you know this mam"The officer asks

"He told me that he would kill everyone who I love til he kills me"I say with a sob close behind.

"'ll try our hardest to find those girls"The officer says.

"Thank you" says

"We'll call if we find any evidence"He says and walks out the door.

"So he wasn't kidding"I whisper

"Aqua"Logan says hugging me.

We both hug and cry like that.

"We'll find her"He whispers to me.

"I hope it's soon"I whisper back.

By now everyone was in tears.

Carlos,James,and Stefanie were in a group hug.

Kendall and were crying and hugging each other too.

"Why is my like this"I cry

Noone answers.

"Why am I the one who has to suffer"I say

"Aqua we're gonna find them"James says

"We have call someone who can help"I say and walk out.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello"

"Hi it's Leigh"

"Hi um are you crying"

"Yes"

"Why"

"He found her he found us"

"What he do this time"

"He took her and Kendall's little sister Katie"

"I'm so sorry"

" you think your team can-"

"Yes I already sent a message to their screen."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Leigh"

"How long well it take?"

"I the FBI well help you especially because you're related to me"

"Thanks Tony"

"Your welcome I'll call as soon as possible"

"Kay bye"

I hang up and just lay on my bed.

I start crying again.

"Now here it all starts again"I say out loud.

* * *

Awww,poor Leigh :( PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZP PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in months but I had MAJOR writer's block! This is sadly the last chapter! I have no idea where this sequel is going so sorry!

Aqua's P.O.V 3 months later.

We had finally gotten Ronnie and Katie back. We had found them in a warehouse in downtown LA which was mostly fields.

Logan,Ronnie and I moved out of the PalmWoods and bought our own house in Malibu. We were happy now as a family.

Big Time Rush was in it's finally weeks as a band. Logan had already applied for medical school. I was going to continue to sing and act.

But it wouldn't be the same was a beautiful child. All the guys and everyone else loves her.

I'm so glad she is part of mine and Logan's life. She united us and everyone else.

13 years later

Ronnie was now almost 14 years old. She was a teenager now.

She was beautiful. She hadn't change much.

All 6 of us were outside in our backyard which was face to face with the beach.

Yep,six. When Ronnie was 3,I had another child. It was a boy.

Logan and I named him Logan William Mitchell. William after my father of course and Logan because he looked just like Logan.

Four years later we found out we were having twins! They were a girl and a boy.

Valentina Leigh Marie and Michael Phillip Mitchell. We were one big happy family.

Ronnie started acting at the age of 8 by her choice and was now a successful actress. She was also working on her first Cd and on her new TV show.

Liam or Logan William who was 11 also was an actor. He said he wanted to become a popstar like his dad someday too.

The twins Valentina and Michael did some acting. They were still pretty young. They both wanted to be famous aslo.

Logan had become a successful doctor and I,I still acted but I was still a house wife.

I loved my children and Logan. They were my world.

All the other guys had also moved on with their lives. They were all married and happy. We all still kept in contact.

Some our kids wanted to start their own Big Time Rush. Who knows maybe one day they will.

"Babe what's wrong?"Logan asked me sitting next to me on the lounge chair.

"Huh,nothing just thinking about my family and how great it is"I say.

"Yep,we do have a great family"Logan says.

We looked out to see our four children playing by the beach.

Ronnie was blowing bubbles for Michael while Liam and Valentina were making designs in the sand.

It was weird because Ronnie and Michael got along better and Liam and Valentina got along better.

Instead of the two girls and the two boys. But Liam and Michael did play their boy games on the girls.

I guess they all got along with each other. I am so lucky to have such an amazing life.

"Come on!"Logan says. We run to our children.

We grab hands and walk down the beach together. They're was still paparazzi behind was trying to get in our lives but honestly we didn't mind anymore.

Cause we had unforgettable love in between our family that every other family wanted.

* * *

Hope y'all liked! for the last time for New In Town and it's sequel Unfrogettable Love I write-

REVIEW! and check out my other stories!


End file.
